


The Heavy Metal Man!

by regishel



Series: Original Poetry One-Shots [4]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, Rift World Series - Ephemeral Rift, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, End of the World, Gen, Inspired by Youtube, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Summary: The Heavy Metal Man is stuck traveling thru time randomlyas he goes thru the rifttime stands still and there is no sound!
Series: Original Poetry One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561057
Kudos: 5





	The Heavy Metal Man!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by
> 
> [The Heavy Metal Man [ASMR]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqRBTglpGx4&t=51s)
> 
> by Ephemeral Rift.

At the end of time  
there is no sound  
what music do you like?  
the rock is my rock  
so hell is now  
I'm a man with a mission  
stuck traveling in the rift of time  
from the 344th century  
cloned from The Man's man  
I rock to the rock  
but there is no rocks  
here in my mind  
there is no time  
Can I take your order now  
have you heard of Music?  
I can sell you concepts  
and sell you sleep  
my name is  
The Heavy Metal Man  
so rock like a rebel  
as long as you can


End file.
